Originating from neural crest progenitor cells of the sympathetic nervous system and accounting for about 15% of all pediatric cancer deaths, neuroblastoma (NB) is one of the most common childhood neoplasms [1]. The single most important factor determining the treatment options and prognosis of NB patients is risk stratification. Survival is excellent in low and intermediate risk groups [2]. Localized perinatal adrenal tumors often regress spontaneously. Current treatment for high-risk NB consists of induction treatment, high-dose chemotherapy and autologous stem cell transplantation (HDCT/autoSCT) as a consolidation treatment, and maintenance treatment by 13-cis-retinoid acid and immunotherapy to reduce relapse from minimal residual disease [3]. Despite aggressive therapeutic regimens, which often cause severe side effects and possibly secondary malignancy [4], approximately 50% of patients with advanced diseases either resist treatment or relapse. The survival outlook for high-risk NB patients is dismal [5, 6]. Thus, there is a significant medical need for new therapies to improve the treatment outcomes of cancer. Disclosed herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.